


Worth Any Price

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Frodo Baggins/Samwise Gamgee - Freeform, LOTR movieverse, M/M, Tribbles, character birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sam’s thoughts after Frodo’s declaration at The Council of Elrond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate the birthday of Samwise Gamgee. 
> 
> This is Lord of the Rings movieverse. Photos from the Lord of the Rings image gallery.
> 
> I mistakenly listed April 4 as Sam's birthday. The correct date is April 6.

Only a few hours ago, Frodo said they could go back to Hobbiton, and now Sam hears him say that he’ll take The Ring to Mordor. 

[](https://imgur.com/VGwwoek)

Sam can’t believe what his master just agreed to do, and before he can stop them, the words are out of his mouth. “Mister Frodo’s not going anywhere without me!”

[](https://imgur.com/iHjE9j1)

The last thing he wants to do is go farther from home than he’s already been, but the thought of Mister Frodo facing danger alone is more than Sam can bear. And if that means putting himself in danger as well, so be it. 

Sam isn’t sure how Frodo feels about his declaration because when he looks at his master’s face, he doesn’t see only one expression. Each moment a different emotion passes across Frodo’s handsome face.

First there is surprise, and he’s not alone there. Most of the others at the Council wear the same expression, including Sam himself, who is still surprised by his own spontaneous outburst.

Then there is disbelief, also understandable. Who would want to make the grueling journey to Mordor? Surely Frodo doesn’t want to go, which makes his sacrifice all the more extraordinary. 

Relief is next, and that surprises Sam because even if he hadn’t promised Gandalf, Frodo has to know that Sam would never desert his master in his time of need.

Last is gratitude, and along with it, Sam sees trust in Frodo’s eyes, which fills his heart with pride. From the time Sam was a wee lad, Mister Bilbo’s nephew has always treated him more like a friend than a servant. He will never be Mister Frodo’s equal, but the knowledge that Frodo thinks of him that way is worth any price to Sam. Even making the perilous journey to the black gates of Mordor.


End file.
